A Forbidden Love
by ChibiMako1619
Summary: Summary inside. A story about heartbreak, friends, and love that will never end! Makoto and Seiya pairing!


**A Forbidden Love **

**By SailorRaven1619**

**Copyrighted by Mako-Chan (ThUnDeRhEaRt) and ChibiMako (Raven Kino)!**

**Summary:** A year after the 'Sailor Wars' ended, all the Senshi have gone back to leading normal teenage lives. Makoto is ecstatic when her best friend Shinozaki finally reveals his feeling for her. Problem is he will be studying in France for the next 4 years.

While living there, he finds a girlfriend and leaves Makoto. Heartbroken, Makoto must find the strength to carry on. The starlight's return to visit and Makoto finds true love or a true flop?

**(AN: According to fate, she is supposed to be with her Knight. What happens when a 'Starlight' steals her heart?)** **Please read and review!**

**Mako-Chan:** Wow, another story? I swear, instead of starting stories, we should finish them.

**ChibiMako:** I agree with you onee-chan, but we love Seiya, so this story had to be made. It just fate telling us to do it.

**Mako-Chan thinks:** Maybe. Hey imooto-chan, wouldn't it be cool to make a trilogy of this? You know a story of Makoto and her love? Makoto's daughter and her love? Then Makoto granddaughter and her love?

**ChibiMako smiles:** Maybe, but let's see how people like this story first, and then we might make it a trilogy.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own **Bishoujou Senshi Sera Munn**, but we own the plot and the storyline to it, so don't copy!! If you want to 'borrow some of the plot', please ask and let us give you the okay.

17 year old Kino Makoto laughs as she hands her boyfriend Miyake Shinozaki's hand. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. The two were currently shopping, trying to find a gift for Shinozaki's okaa-san. Her birthday was coming up and they both wanted to buy her something very nice.

Makoto asked, "Shino-Chan, what exactly are we looking for?"

Shinozaki ran a hand through his chestnut-brown hair and sighed. He wasn't really focused on the gift. He was mainly concerned on telling Makoto he was leaving in a week for Paris, and not returning for 4 years. It was a study program that was either 4 or 8 years. He couldn't bear to be separated from Mako for that long.

Makoto saw his expression and stopped. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and said, "Spill. You are keeping something from me. Tell me."

Shinozaki sighed and said, "Let's go to the food court, get something to drink, and I'll tell you." Makoto had a worried expression on her face, but followed her boyfriend.

When the two arrived, they both ordered a Dr. Pepper, and found some seats. Mako sipped hers as she stared at Shino with her emerald green eyes. Shino's blue eyes were shining with fear and regret.

He cleared his throat and said, "Makoto, I'll be leaving for Paris in a week, and won't be coming back for 4 years."

Makoto thought she didn't hear right. '4 years??' she thought. She looked at him, grabbed a hand, "Please tell me that is not true?"

Shino squeezed her hand and said, "I'm sorry, princess, but it's true."

Makoto's emerald green eyes filled with tears. She glanced at him, and gently pulled her hand away.

"Please don't be like this," he pleaded.

Makoto just glared at him, and didn't answer.

When she refused to answer, he grew angry, "I can't believe you're acting like this."

"Do you think I want to see you get killed in a plane crash like my parents? Iya! That's why I'm acting like this I care about you!"

Shino replied, "If you did care you'd know I'd be alright."

"My dad told me the same thing." she replied softly bowing her head to hide the tears that were beginning to form.

Shino realized he had gone too far and walked over to her. "I care about you too, I'll never leave you." he raised Mako's chin so she stared into his eyes.

'I'm going to miss him." she thought as he pulled her in for a kiss.

'I'm going to miss her.' He thought as he slowly pulled away. "Come on, let's go." he whispered as Mako nodded.

**A WEEK LATER AT TOKYO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

Makoto and Shinozaki walked hand in hand towards the terminal. Mako had her head on Shino's shoulder, he leaned down and gave her an affectionate kiss on the head.

Tears shine in Mako's eyes as they reach the gate, but she refuses to let them fall, "Please be safe Shino-Chan."

"I will my Jovian Princess." he replied as his arms wrapped around her, she smiled as he bent down and captured her lips with his, in a passionate kiss.

Once Shino disappeared down the jet way, she let her tears flow. She stood there, with tears cascading down her face, 'Kami-sama, please watch over Shino-Chan."

**TWO WEEKS LATER AT THE HIKAWA SHRINE (REI'S HOME)**

The girls were all gathered for a meeting waiting for Mako. "Does anyone know where Mako is? She was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago. I'm worried, she's never late." Rei spoke up.

Minako looked surprised, "Oh, you guys didn't hear?" everyone turned to face the bubbly blonde goddess of love.

"Hear what?"

Mina looked at the ground, "Shinozaki called Mako yesterday and broke up with her over the phone. I was visiting her when it happened."

A collective gasp was heard before Usagi broke the silence, "That jerk! How could he do that to her?! Wait until I get my hands on him!" she shrieked.

"He better be glad he isn't in front of me." Rei added.

Ami who had yet to speak asked, "Shouldn't we be with Mako-Chan during this tough time?" The other three nodded and got up to go comfort the Senshi of protection.

Mina led the way to Mako's apartment while Ami and Rei talked with Usagi trailing behind them, thinking, 'Why would Shino do this? Mako is a sweet person and the two have been best friends for years.'

The girls finally reached Mako's apartment building. They hurried inside and got in the elevator, Mina pushed the button for the 5th floor. Usagi rushes out as soon as the elevator opens and knocks on Mako's door.

The door slowly opens, revealing a red, puffy, and tears stained face that belonged to Makoto. The Senshi crowded around her and hugged her, whispering words of comfort.

Mako sighed as she invited them in and shut the door. She sighed as she too a seat between Mina and Usagi, and began to tell them what happened.

**Author's Note:** I hope y'all like this on. Yes we both have a knack for not finishing stories before starting other ones, but I had the idea for this one for a long time. We are both writing it, since we both love Seiya more than Shinozaki. **Well ja-ne minna, ThUnDeRhEaRt and Raven Kino signing out!**


End file.
